Are you Nervous?
by AudTheOdd
Summary: Drabble: Hikari and Kei playing the simple "Are you nervous" game. Read to see what crazy things they did. -EDITED-


**AN: **Ok, I just thought of this like a few hours ago, after reading **"The Game" by K.J. Lim**, It's very great, Go and Read it! Haha. I was inspired of that. Anyways, this story is not the same from hers, it might both have the same story about a game, but mines is different, even the plot. Me and my friends sometimes play this at school. Lets just say, this is my own version. Thanks K.J. Lim for the Inspiration. And sorry if you think I'm copying this from yours ):

**Beware: Wrong Grammars/Spellings(Not fluent English), OOC-ness and Rushes.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Special A or any of the characters used.

* * *

Are you nervous?

* * *

"Have fun you two" exclaimed Yahiro as he waved at them. then he closed the closet door. 'that's what they get for loosing the bet!'

They stayed silent for a while.

_10 minutes passed...._

Hikari and Kei got bored.

"Hey, you wanna play a game?"

Kei looked at her weirdly. "what kind of game?"

"Anything, just as long We'll have fun."

"I'll pass"

"WHAT?!"

"I don't play games with no. 2, I just have matches." He smiled.

"Fine, be a meanie then." she rolled her eyes. 'like always.' she thought.

A few minutes later, Kei thought of something, as Hikari's words echoed inside him 'we'll have fun together'

"Alright, i have something. It's a game, but a challenge game. are you in?"

Hikari thought of it for a second. "Alright! I'm in! Do we need a bet?"

"Nope."

"What?"

"yes. Ok, The game is called. 'Are you nervous?' the IT will ask that question and victim, has to answer yes or no."

"....uhhm..." she was thinking of it first. 'i feel like something bad is gonna happen.... wait! i can't give up now, or else i'm a looser! and no. 2... ' she told herself. "Ok, You're on!"

Kei grinned. "Ok, I'll be IT first." He suddenly put his hand on her head. "Are you nervous?"

"With that?! HA. not even a tiny bit!"

"alright," His hand went to her forehead "are you nervous"

"Nope."

To her nose "are you nervous?"

"uh-uh."

To her lips. "Are you nervous?"

she shook her head.

To her shoulder. "how about now?"

"no sir!"

To her neck. "Nervous?"

she got startled. 'the hell?' "NO!"

to her breast. "Are.. you nervous?" he smirked.

Hikari was shocked and her face turn bright red "THE HEL-- I mean NO!"

Kei chuckled. He put his hand on her stomach. "are you pregnant Hikari?"

"NO!" she yelled

and Kei just laughed

then to her left hip. "Are you nervous?"

she bit her lower lip. "NO!"

"So miss no. 2 isn't giving up huh?. that's fine." Kei was about to put his hand to the next part, after the hips. But before he could, Hikari yelled.

"OK! I'm nervous now!" She said as her whole body's shaking.

"That fast?"

"Be quiet you pervert!"

Kei laughed, and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry I scared you, but that's how the game goes. you have 9 points. now it's your turn to be IT."

Hikari nodded. She put her hand on his head. "Nervous?"

He shook his head.

To his forehead. "Nervous?"

"Nope."

To his nose "Le' Nervous?"

"El No."

To his lips. "Nervous, Takishima?"

"aw.. are you gonna kiss me?"

"NO"

"Then that's my answer."

to his shoulders.

"No."

to his neck.

"not even a bit."

Suddenly, she started shaking. and she put her hand on his chest.

Kei looked at her hand. "Why you shaking?"

"NO I'm not!"

"alright, no."

to his stomach.

"Nu-uh."

to his hip.

"Not even close."

Hikari was aware to the next one, hoping that he'll give up before she could put her hand on that part. she slowly tries to put her hand where his groin is.

"Boo." he said which startled Hikari

"AH!!" then she backed away.

"haha. I'm sorry Hikari-chan. Please continue."

"Uh-uh!" she shook her head.

"You could skip that part if you want to, plus were still on the challenge."

Hikari slowly crawled towards where she was sitting before and puts her hand on his thigh. "n-nervous?"

"No."

To his knees.

"No ma'am."

To his leg.

"Nu-uh."

To his ankles.

"No..."

To his feet.

"Nope." He smiled. "oh look, you're done"

Hikari stayed quiet as she looked down.

"guess, i won again miss no. 2. Hikari... what's wrong?"

She puts her head up. "Takishima, did I say I'm done?"

Kei was surprise.

"There's still one more." she smiled evilly. 'dammit! but i want him to say yes, since he made me said yes too. mhm. I'll just do it and see if he gives up, but if he doesn't... slap him very hard!' she thought.

"the heck are you talking about?" He asked.

Hikari stood up and sat at his lap. She leaned closer to him and starts unbuttoning her uniform. "Are you nervous Takishima-kun?" she said with a seductive tone as she got to the very last button on her uniform, as her stomach, bra and cleavage were revealed.

Kei blushed very deeply. He felt like his about to nose bleed. 'haha, she just wants me to give up!' he gulp "Not all" he gritted his teeth

In Hikari's imagination a 1000 pound of cinder block fell on top her. 'dammit! fine i have to try plan B then!' Hikari stood up, she starts put her hands on her right hips, and starts unzipping her skirt.

Kei's mind exploded. He could feel blood rushing through his veins, his heart pounding twice as fast than before and _something else_. He quickly covered his nose and murmured under his breath. "i give up...'

Hikari smiled evilly. "What was that?" she pretended that she didn't heard anything.

"I give up alright!" he said trying to look away from her. "Go, button up your uniform!"

"Good." she grinned. she zipped back her skirt and buttoned up her uniform. she sat down beside him.

Kei quickly wiped his nose. "...Still, I still won, 17 over 9. huge margin." He smirked.

another 1000 pounds of cinder block fell on top of her. "Oh well, It was fun while it lasted." she laughed and started fanning herself "Is it hot in here? or is it just me?" she then unbutton the first 4 buttons on her uniform. She didn't know her cleavage was showing.

Kei looked at her and noticed it. He slapped himself. 'Calm down Kei.. calm down...'

He tries not to look at it, but just straight to her face. He started sweating.

Hikari looked at him "What's wrong Takishima?"

"Oh! nothing...!" he replied, his face red as a tomato.

Hikari had a puzzled face, but ignored him and looked up at the ceiling.

there was a paused between. Just then, Takishima couldn't handle him as he faced her and leaned close to her face.

"The hel--!" she was cut off when she felt something on her lips.

Hikari was in complete shock when she finds Kei kissing her. She slowly, gives up as she kissed him back.

Without breaking their kiss, Kei secretly put his hands to her collarbone.

Hikari threw her arms around his neck which made them more closer to each other.

Kei murmured something through their kiss.

"Hmm?" she moaned.

Kei slid his hand behind her neck and suddenly; Hit her on the back of the head.

Hikari broke the kiss "The hell was that for!?"

Kei smiled "Please... button up your shirt."

"Eh?" She looked down to her chest and noticed that her shirt was completely buttoned up. She blushed.

He pet her head. "Anytime... Pesu."

"WHA?! Don't call me pesu!"

"Alright, no.2"

"THAT TOO!!"

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**AN: What'd you think? Haha. Sorry if it was lame. Just a little drabble. Thanks for reading! Review please and thank you!**

**Again, thanks to K.J Lim for the inspiration!**


End file.
